


I'll See You Next Year

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "First" Kiss, 20-year-old Dipper Pines, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BillDip, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human!Bill, M/M, Teasing, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 9 years, Bill Cipher decided to show up in the twins' lives again. He was always watching them no matter where they went, but he never actually showed himself to the twins years after Weirdmageddon. Dipper and Mabel were surprised when one day, the dream demon knocked on their door and showed up in a human form, rather than the triangular form that terrorized them in their childhood. He was honestly quite attractive, and not even Dipper could resist his charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic of my OTP. I ship them so much dammit ;-; Well, enjoy!

August 24, a week before the end of summer and of the Pines twins' 21st birthday. Mabel was getting excited and was planning to have their party at the Gravity Falls High School Gym, since that didn't work out when they were 12. Grunkle Stan still wouldn't allow them to have a party at the shack because two years ago Mabel just _had_ to bomb the whole place with glitter, and it wasn't exactly that easy to clean up. She hasn't really changed that much, but neither has Dipper anyway; he was still an awkward and stubborn dork who was obsessed with the paranormal.

 

That is, until they came to visit Gravity Falls during summer this year, because Bill Cipher decided to show up in their lives again. He was always watching them no matter where they went, but he never actually showed himself to the twins years after Weirdmageddon. Dipper and Mabel were surprised when one day, the dream demon knocked on their door and showed up in a human form, rather than the triangular form that terrorized them in their childhood. He was honestly quite attractive, and not even Dipper could resist his charms.

-

 

Dipper stood in front of his mirror with a towel wrapped around his hips with a comb in hand, having just come out of the sugar. He was singing yet another catchy girly song, using his comb as a microphone while he swayed his hips as a form of dancing. Well, the Top 40 hits are in the Top 40 for a reason; they're catchy!

"Tonight's gossip will be tomorrow's headlines, he's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop, he's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy ma--"

"HEY PINE TREE!" Bill yelled, bursting his room's door wide open.

Dipper let out an embarrassingly high-pitched scream and dropped his comb as his head jerked to the dream demon's direction. "B-Bill! G-Get out of here!!!" he yelled without his voice going any lower. Bill chuckled, having heard the brunet's _fantastic_ voice, and seeing his face was now beet red. "Oh come on Pine Tree, that was a great show!" he teased. "Shut up!"

"How adorable, I love it! Hah, no wonder I love you!"

"I'm not adorable, I'm manly! And get your shit-eating grin and the rest of you out of here!" Dipper said, attempting to throw his comb at him but missing by a mile.

"Oooh, I forgot something, I'll be right back!" Bill shut the door and ran down the stairs.

It was only then that Dipper had processed the demon's sentence. "Wait, did he just say he loves me?!" No, no, he probably just imagined that part. He was definitely _not_ denying that he heard that. He wasn't sure how to feel; he had a crush on the damn dream demon for a long time, even though he was a triangle back then! Really, Dipper, having a crush on a floating triangle with a top hat?

He was an asshole, he was intimidating, he was deceitful, yet still very charming and, at times, seemed to be flirtatious, especially since summer began this year. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but Bill appears to maaaybe like him too. Sure, he's said that he liked Dipper bluntly plenty of times, but maybe there was a tiny chance that he was...attracted to him like the brunet was? Just a little?

Uck, he was probably just teasing him like he always does. He always did like messing with his head; literally! He probably just wanted him to get caught off guard or something, Dipper wouldn't know; the demon was unpredictable. Unlike him, he couldn't read the dream demon's mind, so he wouldn't know what he was thinking. Well, maybe that'd actually a good thing, who knows what horrible thoughts run in that head. He was just messing around, that's for sure. Demons probably couldn't feel human emotions anyway.

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts and decided to get dressed before that formerly triangular asshole barged into him room again. He just took a red shirt from his closet and slipped it on along with a pair of shorts which were, by the way, of average length. He took his cap and stroked the slightly scratched pine tree on it before wearing it, some memories coming to mind.

 

"Pine Tree, I can _hear_ you thinking from downstairs, what's in your mind?!" Bill asked with his annoying voice, slamming the door wide open again. Dipper jerked up and squeaked like a girl once more, only to have the jackass laughing at him again.

"Damn it Bill, would it kill you to knock on the door? Like, ever?" the brunet said, clearly embarrassed with his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Yep! But hey, quit avoiding the question, what were you thinking about? Hmm?" the dream demon insisted on knowing, walking towards the younger man with a wide grin spread across his face. The brunet was slowly backing away as he stuttered, trying to change the subject somehow, his cheeks getting warmer while he was getting flustered.

"Well anyway, wanna try these chocolates I made? Shooting Star told me to make some and even taught me how!" Bill said, brushing off his previous question, much to Dipper's relief. He didn't want to tell him he was going nuts for him.

"C-Chocolates...? That actually sounds pretty good..."

"You bet they are! Come on, have a taste!" Bill picked up a piece with his gloved hand and placed it in between his lips. He grabbed the shorter man's waist and pulled him closer to him, leaning into his face with the chocolate still partially in his mouth. Dipper winced and shot his eyes wide open, staring at the man above him. "B-Bill...! W-wha--"

Bill took the opportunity and gently pushed the chocolate into Dipper's mouth, his free hand running up his back, earning a little whimper from the little brunet. Once the sweet was halfway inside his mouth, Bill pulled away and let out a hot breath before moving further away from his face, relishing at the adorable flustered dork below him.

Dipper didn't move an inch, frozen in shock while his face was burning. Bill lightly chuckled and pushed the chocolate fully in with his fingertip with a smile. It was only then the brunet snapped back to reality and thoughts rushed through his head. The chocolate was really good; warm and sweet, melting into his mouth...

...and the fact that they came from Bill's lips made it better.

He was so close...so tantalizingly close...he could have just leaned in and kissed him straight, but he didn't. He just left him there with the sweet he said he'd let him taste. But he wanted to taste more; and it wasn't the chocolate.

Fuck, what was he trying to do?! Did he tease him just for fun, or did he know about his crush on him? Sure, the dream demon could read his mind anytime he wanted to, but he never teased him for it, so he definitely didn't know. But...teasing him like _that_...did that mean he himself wanted to kiss him? God, it would be so much easier if he could tell what he was thinking, why was he so unpredictable?!

Ah, fuck it.

"Pine Tree, seriously, your thoughts are deafening but I can't quite make them out, what is i--" Bill was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing onto his, the shorter man yanking on his shirt to pull him down. Well, that was certainly unexpected, but he didn't mind at all. Looks like it worked; he knew he couldn't take it.

The demon's lips were surprisingly soft, and Dipper loved the sensation, although he wasn't the best kisser, considering that this was his first. Well, putting Mermando aside anyway; he didn't want to remember that.

Dipper was about to pull away, but Bill decided to return the favor. He held the back of his neck to hold him in place and pressed his lips deeply onto the brunet's, making the kiss hotter than it was before. He could've sworn he heard him moan, and it was such a lovely sound. Adorable, just like the rest of him.

Bill decided to pull away breathily, allowing the human to breathe. Dipper panted heavily, his cheeks flushed and his mouth agape. He looked quite lewd from having just a kiss, but it wasn't really a bad thing for the demon; it somehow added more to his cuteness.

"Pine Tree, you're adorable..." he said, placing a little kiss on the tip of his rosy nose.  "...Oh my god."

It was only then that Dipper realized he just kissed a dream demon. Bill Cipher. Yes, the demon that terrorized them in their childhood; Bill. Fucking. Cipher. Oh god, Dipper, what are you doing with your life? As if it wasn't bad enough being attracted to him, and now you're kissing him?! What the actual fuck?

"So Pine Tree, how was the chocolate?" Bill asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I...uh...it was good, really good...a-amazing...I meant the chocolate! Yeah, it was great!" Wow, good job, Dipper.

The demon chuckled at his cuteness. "Boy, you really put on a great show! You're really amusing, kid!" he said, poking his cheek, which was now as red as a tomato.

"S-Shut up!" Dipper really wanted to know what the demon felt towards him. Was he just something he wanted to toy him? Did he really feel nothing towards him? He acted as if nothing just happened, for crying out loud! Well, it was still worth a shot. Maybe he liked the kiss, at least? Hell if he knows.

"Hey uh...B-Bill...?" Dipper started, his gaze directed at the floor. "Yes, Pine Tree?" Bill said in a slightly mocking tone. Dipper wasn't sure whether he was doing that on purpose or not, but he kept going anyway.

"I..I...um....well...just...ugh..." He stumbled through his words. Guess it wasn't as easy as he thought. The words were in his mind, but he just could bring himself to say that he was in love with the dream demon. He even wanted to ask about his feelings towards him, but hell, how could he possibly do that if he can't even finish a sentence? Dipper decided to just grab on Bill's waistcoat and bury his face in his chest in frustration.

"'I, um, well' what, Pine Tree?" the demon said, obviously teasing him this time. God, why did he even love this asshole? As if he hadn't heard those lines before, though.

"Haha, I'm kidding! I'll spare you the trouble, kid, I read your mind! Like I said, I love you too!" Bill said, messing up the brunet's hair. "Y-you're just messing with me again..."

"I'm serious, Pine Tree! Sure I tease you and sometimes twist my words to trick people into making deals with me...okay, I do that a lot, but in any case, I don't lie, and I say I love you! Those words just slipped out of my mouth a while ago, but eh, I don't really mind."

Dipper was still skeptical, but he pulled his face away from Bill. "Can demons even feel human emotions?" he asked.

"Hm...well, in a demon form, I don't think so, but hey, I'm a human right now, so I can! It's not the first time I've taken this form, though; I've been using it occasionally years ago as I watched you without you knowing, so the emotions just kinda stuck to me even when I changed back."

"Well, anyway, I love you, Pine Tree!" Bill said, giving him a quick peck on the lips to emphasize his point.  Dipper's cheeks turned crimson at that remark, and they became even redder if it was possible when the demon lifted him under his knees, his other hand resting at the brunet's back. "Bill! What are you-!"

The demon chuckled at his startled reaction and carried him to the bed. He set him at the edge, letting him sit on it, then straddled onto his lap and leaned his head onto the younger man's shoulder. He felt him tense up, so he smoothed his hand slowly up and down the brunet's back, which seemed to be effective in calming him down. Bill lightly pressed his lips onto his neck, then went up to his ear.

"You know, Pine Tree, Shooting Star actually helped me plan this." Bill, said, planting a wet kiss on the brunet's earlobe. "W-what...?" Dipper shivered as he said so. "Well, she wanted you to finally tell me the shit," he licked, earning a gasp from the man below him. "and I wanted to have you as well," he continued. He nipped on Dipper's earlobe, causing him to jerk up and let out a whimper, much to his pleasure. "so we came up with a plan, and here we are now."

Bill sucked lightly, making Dipper grip on his collar instinctively. He thought it was cute, sucking a little harder. Dipper could feel the smirk against his skin as he let out another moan. Bill pulled away and slightly leaned back, just enough to be face to face with the brunet. "Looks like it worked perfectly," Bill said, subtly rolling his hips. The man below him shivered a little and he could have sworn he heard him curse in his mind.

The demon pressed his lips onto the brunet's and ran his hand into his locks, gripping on them to lock him in place. He rolled his hips once more. Dipper moaned and Bill took advantage of this; he thrusted his tongue into his mouth and yanked on his locks to tilt his head. He slid his tongue into every crevice and groaned when he felt the younger man's hands run on his back. He coaxed the other man's tongue to play and felt his grip on the fabric as he moaned, the demon feeling him squirm beneath him.

As Bill twisted their tongues together, he ground his hips sharply onto the brunet's. Dipper yelped and jerked his hips up, almost cursing out loud if it weren't for the tongue around his. He could feel his pants tightening, and it made him whine. Bill pulled away and let out a low chuckle, and allowed him to take in a few breaths, until the brunet sharply inhaled as the demon left a trail of small kisses on his jawline, down to his neck.

He breathed heavily onto it and gave it a lick with his hot, slick tongue. "Haa...fuck..." Dipper cursed under his breath. He felt him smirk against his neck for a split second until Bill suddenly dug in his inhumanly sharp teeth into his flesh. "AH! B-Bill...shit...mm..." He tilted his head, allowing him more access, and rocked his hips for more friction.

Bill felt the bulge underneath him rise, and that was quite amusing. He sucked on his neck harshly, making sure to leave a mark on his little pine tree. Dipper bit his lips and attempted to stifle a moan, but failed as Bill's hand slowly trailed up and down his chest teasingly slowly.

The demon pulled away and lightly blew on the mark he had just created, sending chills down Dipper's spine. He moved down a little and latched onto his skin once again and sucking on it, but a little more lightly this time. Dipper whimpered as he felt the demon's slick tongue on his skin.

Meanwhile, Bill's gloved hand slipped under the brunet's shirt and started running up his chest again, leather against bare skin. Dipper mewled at the contact, and moaned as the demon left marks all over his neck and jawline. Shit, how was he going to explain those to his great uncles? More importantly, his sister?! God, Mabel's gonna tease him so much for this; there's no way he could hide these.

Bill smirked and chuckled lightly as he heard the dork's thoughts. After finishing placing another mark on his lover, he gave him a kiss on the cheek, then on the lips. While their lips were in contact and pressing against each other, he started to pull up the brunet's shirt, his gloves grazing his skin as he did. Dipper pulled away and lifted his arms, letting him pull the fabric off him. Bill smoothed his hand from the younger man's lower abdomen, which was teasingly close to his crotch, up to his chest, feeling the warmth of the bare skin beneath him. As much as he wanted to feel it with his own fingertips, that would have to wait. Dipper desperately wanted that hand to touch him there. Hell, he wanted to feel his skin so bad...

"Nn...Bill..." Dipper whined, pulling him a little closer and gripping harder on his back. "Yes, Pine Tree?~" Bill teased, tracing his finger to the man's nipple. Dipper's breath hitched as it stroked circles around his hardening bud, and he felt the constriction in his pants get tighter. Fuck, he needed attention down there...

"B-Bill...please...AH!" Dipper arched his back and bucked his hips as the demon pinched his nipple. Huh, who knew he was so sensitive there? Bill only hummed in response to his pleased as he started to leave a trail of gentle kisses across his chest, occasionally nipping at it. The brunet let out choked moans and rocked his hips, desperate for friction, and hopefully getting the demon's attention.

The demon hissed, feeling his own pants get tighter as well. He wanted him just as much as he did, really, but he loved hearing him beg.

"B-Bill...t-ta---H-hoooly fuck..." Bill gave his nipple a teasing flick of the tongue and felt the man's hand grip onto his locks as his other clawed on his back, making him growl. Dipper felt the vibrations on his nub as the demon sucked on it, making him moan louder.

Dipper was determined to speak this time. He needed contact, he needed to feel the demon's skin against his. "Bill...t-take them...off..." he said, though they came out more as moans than actual words. "Take what off, Pine Tree?~" he teased, lips slowly moving up to his neck.

Before Dipper could respond, Bill poked the obvious bulge on his shorts and hummed, sending the vibrations to his neck. He shuddered and bit his lips to stifle a whimper before continuing...or not.

"You mean..." Bill started, slowly unbuttoning the man's shorts. "... _this?_ "

Dipper's breath hitched when the dream demon yanked the zipper down and hooked his finger onto its hem. His back was slammed against the bed, the taller man towering over him. "You want these off, Pine Tree?~" Bill teased, a sinister grin spread across his face as he leaned closer to the man below him.

"N-no...I mean....I wanted-"

" _Oh,_ so you didn't want these off? Because it seems like you _really_ want something right _here._ "

Bill rested him palm onto the brunet's stiff bulge and stroked it up and down at a teasingly slow pace. The man under him cried out and writhed. Dipper wanted this, sure, but that still wasn't what he was trying to say. God, just spit it out already...

"T-That's not what I meant! I...I do want them off but..."

"But _what?_ " The demon slowly moved his hand away and rested it on the man's hip, eagerly waiting for a response with a smirk on his face.

"Your gloves...B-Bill...agh...please take them off...I-I want to feel you..." Dipper begged, looking into the demon's eye as if he were about to cry.

About time he made that cute little face. "Alright, Pine Tree," the demon chuckled. "But really, you're going to feel me soon enough, even if I didn't take this off." Bill gave him a lascivious wink and left him confused, yet still aroused. Not that he could think properly in the first place, anyway.

Bill delicately pulled on one of the sheaths on his right glove in between his left index finger and thumb and flicked it onto the ground, then moved his left wrist closer to his face. Without breaking his stare at the boy's dilated pupils, he tilted his head and latched his teeth onto the leather, slowly pulling it off with his fangs. The seductive look he gave him sent shivers down the brunet's spine and made him lick his lips.

The demon cupped the brunet's cheek and leaned in for a passionate kiss, earning a muffled moan. Without pulling away, he started to trail his fingers lower, from his jawline to his waist, enjoying the sensation of his skin against his fingertips. The man below him was hot and slick with sweat, heating up and emitting erotic sounds from the back of his throat.

He wrapped his hand around the man's dripping wet erection through the thin fabric of his boxers, making him jolt up and yelp as he dug his nails into the dream demon's back. Bill moaned at the slight sting, aroused by it. He slipped his tongue into Dipper's mouth and twisted it with his, earning a soft mewl from him.

Bill pulled away and flicked the tip of the younger man's cock with his thumb. He absolutely adored the look on his face, writhed in desperation. "So Pine Tree, do you want these off?~" Bill mocked, releasing him and hooking his finger onto its hem once more.

"Y-yes... _please_..." Dipper panted. Bill chuckled at the desperation evident in his voice and smirked. He couldn't get enough of teasing him, and he had something in mind.

He pulled off the brunet's shorts slowly and tossed them to the ground, then proceeded with his boxers and did the same. The man blushed under him and squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed at the exposure. Bill thought it was adorable and caressed his cheek, then gave him a little kiss on his lips.

He placed his hand on the man's hip and gently traced circles onto it with his thumb, earning a little whimper. The demon pressed his lips onto the brunet's once again as he slowly started to move his hand along his inner thigh. Dipper let out muffled moans as they kissed, fidgeting at the demon's touch. He was aching so bad, he needed it faster...

Bill's hand grazed at his erection, dripping wet with precum. That made the brunet jerk up and almost pull away, but the demon leaned further into him and sealed the kiss once again. He delicately wrapped his hand around the cock's base and at an agonizingly slow pace, pumped it from base to tip. Dipper grunted and scratched down the demon's back, bucking his hips at his light grasp.

But then Bill slid his fingers off and left them resting at his inner thigh. And they stayed there. Close to his cock, but not close enough. With his free hand, he shoved the man's hips down to prevent him from trying to make contact. He pulled away and loved the agonized look on the brunet's flushed face.

" B-Bill...why..." he whined, looking frustrated. "Oh, Pine Tree, you're adorable..." Bill said and gave him a wet kiss on his neck, making him shiver. "Just ask politely, and I'll give you what you want~" he teased, circling his thumb around his inner thigh to make his point clear. Dipper tried to rock his hips but couldn't since they were pinned down firmly. Damn it Bill, why are you so good at this? The dream demon heard his thoughts and hummed happily to himself. "Well?" he said.

"Please...p-please touch me, Bill...I can't wait any longer...I-I need it...please..." Dipper begged, pulling Bill closer into a steamy kiss. Bill purred and happily obliged, his hand going around the dripping member once more. The man below him moaned and deepened the kiss, teeth knocking into his. Bill growled and thrusted his tongue into Dipper's mouth as he pumped his erection, a little faster than he did before.

Shivers ran down the brunet's spine at both actions, clawing at the demon's back, much to his pleasure. Bill's pumps grew faster each time, and he bit on the younger man's tongue with his inhumanly sharp teeth. Dipper shuddered and let out a muffled groan before Bill pulled away, a silver thread of saliva lingering between their lips.

Dipper was losing it, half-lidded eyes filled with lust, mouth agape with his tongue sticking out, letting out loud moans uncontrollably. He was so close, digging his nails into the man's back deeper, almost enough to draw blood, crying out his name again and again. "Bill...B-Bill...I-I...I think..."

But then he stopped.

Bill released his grip on the throbbing erection and lay it on his inner thigh. Dipper's voice cracked when he sobbed, "B-Bill...why..." on the verge of tears. He was so damn close but he was left at the edge. God damn it, Bill...

"Not quite yet, Pine Tree. Not yet," Bill said as he stood up. "Huh...what...?" Dipper was about to sit up, his elbows against the bed. "Stay down." He obeyed, though still frustrated.

The demon slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat and shrugged it off his shoulders, smirking at the brunet who lay on the bed. He loosened his tie and started to work on his button-up, never breaking eye contact with him. Dipper gazed at the pale skin slowly being revealed and licked his lips.

Bill rested his fingers on the button of his pants and looked at the hunger clear in Dipper's face. His smirk grew wider as he unbuttoned it, then pulled its zipper down. He let them drop to the ground and kicked them to the rest of the clothes that lay on the floor, leaving him in his boxers with his bulge visible.

Dipper stared at it, pupils dilated and filled with lust. He wanted it, and the demon wanted him too. The brunet leaned up and attempted to reach for it, wanting to take it off himself, but then the demon grabbed his wrists and pinned him down to the bed. "I _said,_ stay down," Bill said firmly, albeit not angry. Dipper winced at his grip and nodded with a choked moan.

He traced his fingers along the curvature of the brunet's ass and gave it a squeeze, earning a cute little whimper from him. The demon decided to slide a finger inside him, making him squirm below him. Dipper bit his lip, stifling a moan. He felt the tightness around his digit as he pumped it in and out, then added another and curled them up inside of him. Dipper arched his back and groaned, rocking his hips in pleasure. He gasped as the demon scissored, stretching him out, and clenched his fists tight.

Bill pulled his fingers out and placed them into his mouth, emitting erotic sounds as he cleaned off the sticky liquid on them. Dipper let out a small whine, and he chuckled.

"Hold on to me, Pine Tree, it's going to be quite a ride." Bill let go of his wrists and allowed them to wrap around his back.

Dipper obliged and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, staring into his eyes with arousal. Without warning, Bill thrusted himself fully into the man, coming undone. Dipper dug his nails into his spine and winced at the sudden pain, squeezing his eyes shut. God, he was huge.

The demon hissed as he felt the man's tightness around him. "Fuck, Pine Tree..."

 Dipper rocked his hips and let out a moan. Bill took that as a sign that he could move, so he slowly pulled out completely from him, then thrusted right back in, earning another cry. He repeatedly thrust in and out of him, going harder and deeper each time, Dipper moaning uncontrollably loud as he did.

Bill wrapped his hand onto the brunet's throbbing erection once more and started to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts, making him jerk and grit his teeth. The demon was panting heavily, the muscles around him tightening each time.

"AH! B-Bill...right there...!" Dipper yelled as the demon hit that certain spot that made him see white. Bill smirked and focused on it with every thrust, making him scream his name every time. Dipper felt his stomach contract as his vision started to fade. Shakily and in between pants and moans, he cried, "Bill...Billl...I-I'm gonna..."

Bill slammed his hips hard against Dipper, and that was what sent him over the edge. "FUCK!"

Dipper dug his teeth into the demon's shoulder as he released onto Bill's hand and on their stomachs, letting out a muffled scream. Bill felt the muscles tighten around his cock and that drove him crazy. "Pine Tree...shit...!" he hissed as he dug his nails into the brunet's hips. He thrusted in and out a few more times before he moaned and released his seed inside of him, making Dipper shiver at the hot liquid coating his insides.

He fell atop of him and stayed there for a bit, his head laying on the brunet's chest which fell and rise greatly. The demon panted, his hot breath sending chills down Dipper's spine. Bill managed to pull out slowly, earning a whine from the man below him. He chuckled and gave him a little peck on the lips before laying beside him and wrapping his arm around his waist protectively. Dipper hummed and snuggled onto his chest, arms curling up against it.

Bill lifted his bangs to reveal his astronomically beautiful birthmark and gently pressed his lips onto it. "Mine." he whispered. Dipper nodded in agreement and responded. "Yours." Bill nuzzled his nose gently against the brunet's rosy one, making him giggle a little. Precious.

"I'm going to miss you, Pine Tree..." he whispered.

Right, Dipper was only a week away before going back to California with his sister. Dipper wished they could have gotten together a little sooner; he wanted to spend more time with him as lovers. "Why don't you just come with us?" he asked.

"I can't get out of Gravity Falls, kid. Remember, you made a force field along with Six Fingers and Shooting Star," Bill pointed out.

Dipper regretted his decision and felt a little guilty when he remembered. "Oh, right..."

Bill caressed his cheek, nonverbally telling him that he wasn't blaming him. "Why don't you just stay here with me then?" he asked.

"Sorry, Bill, but I can't do that either; I still have a few years of college to go, and that would also mean I'd leave Mabel behind. We've never been apart from each other, I can't do that to her...she's important too..." Dipper replied, leaning into his touch.

Bill sighed, but replied reluctantly. "I understand, Pine Tree..." He really was going to miss the little dork, having only little time to spend as his lover this year.

"Don't worry Bill, we're going to come back next year. Maybe that won't feel like such a long time." Dipper placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Bill hummed happily and kissed him back. "I'll see you next year then, Pine tree."

The brunet sighed and embraced the demon, his warmth enveloping him. This was nice. Bill hummed in agreement and rested his chin on his head.

"Love you, Bill."

"Love you too, Pine Tree. Now go get some rest." Bill gently ran his fingers through the brunet's soft locks, making him feel more relaxed.

"Wake me up later..." Dipper said before he drifted off onto the man's chest.

"Dream with me, Pine Tree."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dipper woke up later in the day, he realized he couldn't move his lower half because his backside was too painful, so Bill decided to just carry him around the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter full of fluff! Enjoy and let it suffocate you ouo jk

Dipper slightly furrowed his brows before his eyes fluttered open, slowly waking up. Damn, what time is it? Well, one thing's for sure; it was evening. How long had he been sleeping?

The brunet groaned and attempted to roll to his other side then look at the clock on the nightstand, but he was only welcomed by a searing pain in his ass the moment he moved. He hissed and decided not to continue, gazing at the sleeping demon beside him. He looked so peaceful, in contrary to his usually energetic demeanor.

Bill seems to have sensed his stare, as he pursed his lips and twitched his eyebrows a little. He woke up, pulling the brunet slightly tighter, then left his eyes half-lidded as he gazed into his brown orbs. He groaned a little then, with a husky voice, said, "Mm...Pine Tree...?"

"Hey, Bill," Dipper said before he yawned ever so cutely, making the demon smile. "Good evening, Pine Tree," he responded. He chuckled a bit and caressed the brunet's cheek, looking at him endearingly. "You're adorable."

Dipper pouted and looked away, his cheeks tinted with a light rose pink. "Am not."

"Are so." Bill delicately tapped on the tip of his rosy nose, making him scrunch up his face a little. "Boop~" he said. Dipper giggled and gently brushed his finger off. He snuggled closer to Bill's chest and asked, "Bill, what time is it?" The said demon gently ran his hand through the brunet's hair, nails grazing his scalp. He glanced at the clock then looked back to admire his lover. "6:43."

Dipper's eyes widened in surprise. It was almost dinner time, and he couldn't move. How was he supposed to eat with his family?! Not only that, but just how long did he nap? Damn, Bill could have done that later in the night instead of early in the day...

"Oh shut up, Pine Tree, you would have liked it either way." Bill chuckled. Dipper felt heat warm up his cheeks when he said that because he was right. "Hmph. How am I supposed to go and eat downstairs like this? It hurts when I move..." he said.

"Don't worry, kid, it'll wear off in a few days. Not surprising from your first time," Bill teased. Dipper's cheeks turned crimson at that remark and he stuttered. "Y-you don't know that!" he yelled.

"Oh, but I do! I've always been watching you, Pine Tree! I know everything!" the demon grinned. The brunet just hid his face on his chest and let out a muffled embarrassed groan. Bill chuckled and pat his head, then answered his first question. "I'll just carry you around the house till you can walk again!"

Dipper moved his face away and looked at his face. "What?! D-Don't you have any healing magic or something? I don't want them to know I just had sex with a demon! And in so early in the morning too, no way!" he argued. "I do, but I won't use it! I want to hold you all day. They're gonna find out sooner or later anyway, you know. It's not like you were the most quiet person earlier today, they probably already do," Bill teased. Dipper couldn't argue with that so he just yelled at him, only to have the demon laughing at him more.

"Come on, you know you like it!" the demon said. Dipper sighed and decided to just go along with it. He couldn't really deny it, and Bill would know since he could read his mind. The said demon hummed happily in approval to his thoughts. "Yeah...maybe a little..." Dipper said, defeated.

With a snap of his fingers, the two were fully clothed once again. Dipper was now in an oxford blue sweatshirt with a red shirt underneath, accompanied by a pair of trousers and his usual black sneakers. Bill was in a white button up with his usual bowtie under a green sweater vest and wore a pair of light grey pants, wearing dress shoes like he always did.

"Shall I carry you down the stairs now? It's almost 7," Bill said, giving the brunet's hand a light squeeze. Dipper nodded and snuggled into his sweatshirt, doing his best to hide the marks the demon gave him. Bill realized what he was doing and chuckled, "You know that won't work; they're gonna see it anyway." "Shut up, it's worth a try!"

Bill stood up from the bed and went to Dipper's side, then lifted him on his knees and back slowly. The brunette winced a little and curled up to his lover's chest. Bill thought it was adorable and couldn't help but give him a peck on the bridge of his nose.

"Dipper, dinner's ready!!! Get down here lazybones, you've been sleeping all day!" a voice called from downstairs.

"That's our cue!" Bill ran towards the door and kicked it open, dashing down the stairs with Dipper held tight in his arms. "Bill, s-slow down!!!" the brunet yelled with an embarrassingly high pitch. He squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face in the demon's chest, gripping onto his sweater vest.

"Hello, Pines family!" Bill greeted with a loud voice. He stood carrying the brunet in his arms just after the last step on the staircase, facing the living room where they were eating while a movie was playing on the television. Dipper shot his eyes open and turned to his family, who were...surprisingly not looking towards their way, good. They were used to Bill randomly barging in everywhere and yelling at the top of his lungs anyway.

Except for Mabel, who decided to turn to them and beckon them to come over. Or at least, she _was_ going to beckon them, until he saw his brother in the demon's arms, his face a beet red when he realized she was looking at them. Mabel gasped and rushed over towards them. "Dipper, oh my god what happened to y--wait a minute, are _those_ what I think they are? Hm???" she said, reaching for the hem of his sweatshirt.

"No, Mabel, don't--!" "Oh my god!!!!" Mabel yanked it down and revealed the purple bite marks the demon had left on him. She squealed, "Bill, it worked! You finally did it! Enjoyed your first time, bro bro? I'm the best schemer ever!"

"Worked like a charm, Shooting Star, thanks for the help!" Bill grinned. "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, look at Dip Dip!!!" Mabel yelled. "Shut up!!!" Dipper shrieked, pulling the hem back up and the hood above his head. "We uh, already heard them upstairs, Mabel. We know what happened..." Ford said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah and damn, you were loud! It was awkward, sitting here on my chair and watching television while...listening to my grand nephew being fucked by a dream demon," Stan said, cringing a little. "In any case, I'm proud of you, kid!" he added. "Although, didn't exactly expect a demon to be your first...the one that, you know, terrorized our family."

Ford cleared his through rather loudly, telling his brother to shut up. Dipper was hiding his red face in his hood and was curled up more against the dream demon. Bill chuckled and just held him closer, not caring about the people watching them. "Anyway, come on, let's eat! Get down from there, bro bro!" Mabel yanked on his arm playfully and tried to pry him from Bill's grasp. The demon backed away slightly and held the boy protectively closer, making it clear the he was his.

And also because Dipper couldn't even move his lower half, that too.

"Yeah uh, Mabel, about that..." Dipper started, scratching the back of his head awkwardly through his hood. Bill decided to tug it off with his teeth, letting the fabric drop back down onto the brunet's back. Mabel only looked at them confusedly and waited for him to continue.

"I uh, can't really move..." he said, looking at the floor. "What? Your arms are working just fine, you sure you're not just lazy?" Mabel said, though it was clear in her voice that she knew what was up. "Uck, d-don't make me say it..." Dipper said, his voice cracking like he was twelve again.

"Basically, I fucked him so hard he couldn't walk, let alone stand. Can't have him moving his legs for a few days!" Bill said. "BILL!" Dipper yelled, lightly punching his chest. Bill and Mabel laughed at his embarrassment, making him hide his face in the demon's chest again, groaning.

"Well, let's go set you on the couch then! Maybe Bill could _feed_ you there too~" Mabel teased, winking as she emphasized the word 'feed'. Dipper knew how his twin looked when she said that without even turning to her, and let out a muffled response. "Shut up."

Bill walked to the couch and stood in front of it, ready to set Dipper down. "Shooting Star, could you go get some food for my little Pine Tree?" he asked, having no shame in using his nickname for the brunet. Dipper perked up a bit when he heard his nickname get called, and felt the heat rushing through his cheeks. "Sure, Bill! And don't worry bro bro, you're gonna enjoy this. By 'this', I mean both Bill and the food!" Mabel replied, rushing to the kitchen.

The demon bent his knees then began to lean into the couch, stretching his arms to place Dipper onto the soft cushions. But as he did that, he heard the brunet whine. "What's wrong, Pine Tree?" he asked, a bit of confusion in his voice. Dipper shook his head and snuggled closer onto his chest, not wanting to leave his warmth. Bill chuckled. How adorable. "You can't eat like this and I can't feed you like this; how about you just lay on me, hm? I'll be behind you," he said. The brunet hesitated and thought for a few second before nodding, slowly leaning away. He let the demon gently lay him on the cushions first. His movements were very delicate, handling him as if he were made of porcelain, so fragile that he would crack with one wrong move.

Once he was set onto the cushions, Dipper winced just a little. Bill slid in behind him and positioned his legs beside the brunet's, then wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back onto his chest, resting his chin on his head. "Comfy?" he asked. Dipper hummed in approval and nodded. "Yeah, this is nice."

"Dinner is served! Bon appétit, boys!" Mabel greeted, holding up a plate of farfalle coated with pesto and topped with grilled chicken slices and garnished with basil sprigs, tomatoes, and parmesan cheese. "Bowtie pasta, I like it!" Bill said as he grabbed the dish from the woman's hands. "Pretty fancy for a home dinner, don't you think?" Dipper said.

"Who cares, it's delicious! I made it myself!" Mabel leaned towards her twin and tugged on his cheek between her index finger and thumb. "Have fun, you little lovebirds!" she teased. "Ow ow ow Mabel--" Dipper rubbed the area where we was pinched when she released it.

 "No actually, I'll just eat with you guys."  Mabel walked to where she left her food, leaving the two alone for a bit. "Hey Pine Tree, open wide!" Bill said, pointing the fork with pasta on it to Dipper.

"I can feed myself, Bill. My upper half's perfectly fine." Dipper turned his face away from the utensil. "Oh come on Pine Tree, don't be so stubborn!"

"No." the brunet shook his head stubbornly.

"Fine, then I'll try it first." Bill opened his mouth and took in the food, teasing Dipper by making loud noises as he did. It seems to have worked, as the brunet slowly turned his head to watch him. "Mmm, delicious!"

"Fine, fine, let me have some too." Bill grinned and skewered some of the pasta into the fork's tines then held it in front of Dipper's face. "Say 'aaa', Pine Tree!"

Dipper opened his mouth and did as he said, then closed it as the utensil went in. He didn't have to pull back his head as Bill just pulled the fork out itself. A bright light flashed at them all of the sudden, making the brunet close his eyes. Bill, on the other hand, was used to bright and glowing things, as he was one himself.

"Scrapbook opportunity!" Mabel yelled, holding up a camera in front of her. "Aww Dip Dip, you're so cute!" she squealed, looking at the picture that had just printed out from her Polaroid. "You guys are like, the perfect couple or something oh my god! You should have gotten together years ago; Dipper's crush was _so_ obvious."

"Shut up, Mabel!" Dipper yelled after he'd swallowed the food. "Oh wow, this is good."

"Why thank you~" Mabel sat on the floor and leaned on the couch beside her brother. They smiled at each other for a while before Bill took another bite of the pasta. "Hey, save some for me!" Dipper told him.

Bill chuckled and fed him again, the brunet not resisting this time. Mabel hummed in a teasing manner, beaming at them. Dipper just snorted and continued to eat, enjoying being fed by his lover.

"Told ya you'd like it!" Bill teased, only to have the brunet nudging his elbow onto his abdomen playfully. The demon just laughed and enjoyed his embarrassed reaction. Mabel joined in making fun of his twin and said, "You know, Dipper, you should probably just have him _feed_ you every day, if you know what I mean. Wink!" as she gave an exaggerated wink.

Dipper groaned and covered his face with his hands, "You guys..." "Don't be so embarrassed, kid! Here, have another bite," Bill said, holding up the fork again. The brunet huffed but ate it anyway, crossing his arms. The demon pat his head, only to have him pout. He was so cute and stubborn, Bill just wanted to cuddle with him in bed all day.

 

After they all finished eating, Bill had spared Mabel the trouble of going to the kitchen and just floated them to the sink with a few movements of his hand. "Shooting Star, could we go back to the room now? Pine Tree wants to cuddle again," the demon said, teasing evident in his voice. Heart rushed through Dipper's cheeks and he yelled, "T-that's a lie! He's the one who wants to!"

"Pshhh, like you don't want it, Dip Dip. Take him away, Bill!" Mabel replied. "Sure thing!" Bill winked before he snapped his fingers and teleported them back to the bed, landing softly beside each other.

"Show me you want to cuddle, Pine Tree, I know you do~" Bill teased, stretching his arms towards him. Dipper bit the inside of his cheek and snuggled closer to his chest, embracing his warmth. The demon was a little surprised that he didn't tell him to shut up, but this was nice too. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist and pulled him closer, hugging him protectively.

"Hm, so you really did want to," Bill said, resting his chin over his head. "Yeah, you know it. You can read my mind, after all." Dipper said, his arms curled up on his chest. "That's true."

Bill gently pushed away his bangs with the back of his palm and leaned in to give his birthmark a kiss. "You're precious." Dipper giggled and lightly bumped his head on the demon's chest "Shut up."

"Adorable little Pine Tree," Bill said, giving him a peck on the bridge of his nose. "Pretty, pretty Pine Tree," he continued, nuzzling the tip of his nose with the brunet's. " _My_ Pine Tree." A kiss on his lips. Dipper couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly, wrapping his arms around the demon's back.

He pressed his lips onto his lover's for a gentle, longer kiss. Bill hummed and kissed him back, one of his hand moving to the man's neck to pull him closer. Dipper emitted a small moan from the back of his throat as the demon's tongue parted his lips, coaxing his own tongue to play. He obliged and twisted his tongue with his lover's as his hand moved up and ran through the demon's soft locks that seemed to glow a bright gold. Bill groaned in pleasure and sent the vibrations to the brunet's tongue, sending shivers down his spine. Dipper moaned louder and tilted his head, tasting the demon as their tongues intertwined.

He pulled away slowly and gasped for air, hot breaths mixing with the demon's as they panted. He leaned his head onto Bill's chest and inhaled, getting a whiff of his scent. He smelled like danger mixed with joy, citrus and spices. It was somewhat strong yet also light. Dipper sighed and curled up against him, relaxing as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Good night, Bill," he said, about to doze off.

"See you in your dreams, Pine Tree." Bill planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Love you."

Dipper let out a muffled response before he fell into slumber, "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa I hope you enjoyed this twoshot ;u; I really love these dorks maigad


End file.
